Pinkaplotion Explosion
by AlphaChica
Summary: Loralai married to Bootsy, Patty is my wife, Martha Stewart is my motherinlaw, Jess is a nerd, Rory is a bleach blond cheerleader, my diner stenciled, I live in a pink house LUKE NIGHTMARE. 2nd in the Series.


A Luke nightmare 2nd in the series the first was Loralai's.

I know a lot of people wanted Emily or Jess, but bear with me its all good.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**PINKAPLOTION EXPLOSION               **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luke Danes stretched his arms after a restful night's rest, but his arms hit another human being he nearly screamed when he saw that he was in a PINK bed with none other than MISS. PATTY.  

"Good morning Lukey, I'll be up in a second why don't you go make breakfast and wake up Jess?" said Miss. Patty turning over.  Luke silently crept out of bed and took in his surroundings, the walls were all a hot pink he quickly hopped in and out of the shower and went down to the kitchen.  The kitchen thankfully was normal.

"Good morning son," said a lady coming into the kitchen.

"Good morning mother," said Miss. Patty coming in after her.

Luke took a double take after seeing the lady it was MARTHA STEWART, she was his freaking mother-in-law.

"MMM, breakfast smells good," said Jess coming into the dining room in khaki pants and a blue sweater vest with a white shirt underneath it "good morning Uncle Luke, Aunt Patty, and Grandma Martha."

"Good morning Jess," said both the females together.

"You all will be at the science club assembly today won't you?  I'm getting my award," said Jess slipping on his coke bottle glasses.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world precious," said Martha.

"Tootles, Patty, Luke, Martha," called someone from the outside.

"In the dining room," called Luke hoping for some sane company and was greeted by Loralai.

"Good morning y'all," said Loralai wearing a polka dot dress right out of a fifties sitcom minus the hoop skirt with a flowery apron over it.

"Good morning to you too Loralai, what can we help you with?" asked Jess amiably.

"I was wondering if I could borrow some eggs?  Y'all know how much Bootsy like blueberry pancakes and I promised to make it for him and well I ran out of eggs," said Loralai.

"No problem here you go," said Martha handing her half a carton of eggs.

"Bye y'all," said Loralai leaving.

"I'm going to the diner," said Luke leaving, on the drive there he thought 'Loralai is married to Bootsy, I'm married to Patty, Martha Stewart is my mother-in-law, and Jess is a nerd.'

~*~That Evening in the Diner~*~

That morning Luke got yet another shock in seeing his beloved diner painted pastel green with flowers stenciled all over it, and there were decorations and a jute box in there too.

"Rory, you like look totally rad with like your blond hair," said a cheerleader.

"Oh thanks Lane, my mom like totally agreed with you too," said Rory cracking on her gum loudly.

"Rory, how are you and Dean? He is totally like a babe," said another cheerleader.

"I like totally know what you mean Mindy," said Lane.

"Yeah, like did you see that dork Jess staring at you during Chem.?" asked the other cheerleader.

"Bessie everyone did, everyone like knows he has the hots for her," said Lane.

'Oh God, that is it I can't take it any more, not only is Loralai married to Bootsy, Patty is my wife, Martha Stewart is my mother-in-law, Jess is a nerd, Rory is a bleach blond cheerleader, my diner stenciled, I live in a PINK HOUSE.' Thought Luke as he fought the urge to bang his head on the counter.

"Oh Lukey I have the greatest news for you," said Patty running into the diner.

"What is it?" asked Luke.

"Oh honey we are going to have babies, two sets of twins, I'm carrying quadruplets.  Two boys and two girls," said Patty.

"And I'm going to teach them everything I know," snorted Jess pushing up his glasses.

"And the girls are going to be exactly like their grandmammy," said Martha attempting to hug Luke but he screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke Danes woke up in a cold sweet and reclined from the warm body next to him in alarm, but she snuggled in closer.  He turned on the lamp by his side and was hit with his pregnant wife curled up next to him, brushing back her dark hair he kissed her cheek and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
